Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, the Rook nearly kills Yuri when Jiro intervenes to finish their game, mocking the Rook with a new pair of sunglasses before Yuri is taken the hospital. Otoya visits her with flowers and advises her not to get back to work so quickly, but she remains adamant as she cannot rest until she avenges her mother. After Otoya & Jiro trick her to go to Ryokuchi Park,with Riki acting as a decoy Rook, Otoya tracks down the Rook and summons Jiro, Ramon, and Riki to battle, becoming Ixa as the trio assume their true forms. Using sunglasses as bait, Ixa and the Arms Monsters fight the Lion Fangire as Yuri arrives, with the Rook winning the game. In 2008, after the Warthog Fangire walks off after defeating Kiva, vowing to kill him once he becomes the King, Wataru is depressed that Mio is not answering his calls, due to Shizuka's meddling. Things get worse as his friendship with Kengo also gets strained when Wataru learned that Kengo could never play guitar again and hid the truth until Kengo left. Keisuke decides to offer his aid to excuse to investigate his thoughts on Wataru, as Shizuka realizes the consequences of her actions, setting Wataru & Mio on a date. While this all occurred, after Megumi is wounded from her own fight with Rook, Mitsuhide pleas his sister to leave the Fangire Hunters with Megumi refusing as she vows to finish what her mother started. However, Mitsuhide goes over his sister's head to have Shima relieve her of her duties. But refusing to let that stop her, Megumi poses as an assistant to Red Man, a potential Fangire target. Though the Rook arrived to offer his aid, he knocked Megumi out as Aberu arrives to kill Red Man, resulting with a battle between the two Fangires. Keisuke arrives to intervene, becoming Rising Ixa until Wataru shows up to even the odds. While Keisuke deals with Aberu, Wataru battles the Rook in Emperor Form. But during the fight, the Fangires take their leave as Keisuke witnesses Kiva regress back to Wataru, with the Bishop showing interest in the revelation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Nurse: , *Doctor: *Couple: , *Old Woman: *Magician: *MC: Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Rising Ixa Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 28, . *'''Viewership: 5.8% DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: When the Saints Go Marching In: I Am King, Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity, Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation and New World: Another Kiva. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢開演・キバの正体｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢開演・キバの正体｣ Category:Episodes